


To Love or Not to Love

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft bro Johnny everyone asked for, Teen Romance, Typical NCT Dream friendship!, chensung are best friends, savage renjun, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: “If you think I’ll marry you, you are fucking dreaming—“





	1. 1

“If you think I’ll marry you, you are fucking dreaming—“

“Donghyuck! That is not the proper way to greet a guest.”

Donghyuck’s vision is getting blurry by such rage towards his mom and the guests who are sitting comfortably on their couch. He just got home from a very tiring school and he swears to god he is so close to collapsing on his bed when he received a text from his mom out of nowhere that his ‘alleged’ fiancé has finally arrived. Now he really erased that memory of his mom telling him that he was getting a fixed engagement to some boy from a foreign country, he can’t even remember which country for fuck’s sake. At first he was barely convinced with the news and shrugged it off since he knew very well that his mom likes to drink those expensive wines that often times make her say very incoherent things or, as he always thought, his mom has always been a crazy one. But seeing this black haired lad sitting with his very neat branded clothes that was probably knitted by the hands of God Himself, he’s starting to regret ever doubting how crazy his mom really is, like now he’s really sure of this.

The black haired lad cleared his throat nervously and Donghyuck swore he felt smoke coming off from his nose. The boy felt his unwelcoming glare and just faked a smile. “Uh hi, I’m—“

“Leaving.” Donghyuck hissed loud enough for every pair of ears in the room to hear.

“What?”

“You are leaving.” Donghyuck repeated and the black haired boy blinked a couple of times before getting what he just said. Just the dumb look on his face gets Donghyuck somewhat bulimic. “I am not getting married, mom. This is crazy.”

An old lady sitting beside the black haired boy which Donghyuck assumes his mom, laughed loudly, much to his irritation. _Good, now there’s two crazy mom in this room_. “I like him already,” the old crazy woman patted mark’s shoulder lightly. “He suits you, son.”

 _Now, this one is more nuts than my mom_. “Mom? I thought this was all a drunk skit, I never really thought you’d take this seriously. I don’t even remember agreeing to anything!”

His mom look at him with a stiff look. “We talked about this, Donghyuck—“

“No! You talked to me while you were drinking! And you said, and I exactly quote ‘ah, Donghyuck-ah, what do you say about getting married? Because I’m getting you a fiancé’ and then blacked out some time after five minutes! Who would believe that?!” Donghyuck is aware he’s actually screaming at his mom right now. He felt bad but he feels defenceless when everything is suddenly happening all at once. It’s like if he doesn’t stand his ground, he would lose everything. And clearly his mom is nowhere on his side so he’s basically alone on this one.

“Donghyuck.” His mom remained unfazed by his sudden outburst. But Donghyuck knew better that he would get a good beating later, when these guests are nowhere in sight. But he really doesn’t give two fucks about consequences. He is not marrying this rich shit kid from god knows where. And that’s final. “We’ll talk about this later,”

“The fuck,” Donghyuck muttered under his breath fully aware the cussing is strictly prohibited on their house especially with guests present. Speaking of guests, he slightly turned to the black haired lad and can’t help to glare a bit, and by bit, he meant a lot. This rude asshole is just staring at the fucking floor, _boy if you want to stop this because I whole lot sure you don’t wanna get married off a stranger, so uh, a little help here, you jerk?_ Donghyuck hopes his glare translated those words and have it delivered to the idiot everyone claims as his fiancé who still was unmoved and continued spacing out on the floor.

His fiancé probably felt the weight of glare directed towards him. He was suddenly met with a pair of nervous orbs as the boy looked up from his disturbed spacing out session. Suddenly, Donghyuck can’t breathe from too much rage and before he can barely stop himself from getting violent, he rushes to the door and does the most common thing to do when you get compromised by something you don’t agree with, run like a spoiled brat.

 

 

Mark knew all along that this was a terrible idea. When his mom ordered him to get ready and be extra presentable, he was confused at first but complied obediently like the golden boy he is. He knew about the engagement a year ago, it was such an insane idea but he never really cared how true it is. If he gets married, he really doesn’t care who the other end is. It was very well known to his family’s tradition that they get partners by getting fixed marriage especially handpicked by their parents, he was opposed to it at first of course, but seeing how all those relationships worked out pretty well in the end, he slowly considered the concept.

Of course, not all people are open to this insane culture. Especially, in this case, his fiancé, Lee Donghyuck.

“Follow him?” He asked carefully to his mom who is busy chatting cheerfully to Donghyuck’s mother as if her kid didn’t storm out of their house. She did assure them he’s going to be home some time in the evening for dinner. Mark is still not convinced and he felt awfully bad at how he handled the situation. He practically was mouth shut throughout the outburst of his fiancé and he was pretty sure he was sending him signals of help, like he wanted him to disagree with this whole crazy idea from their obviously crazy moms.

But to be very fucking honest, he really doesn’t want to disagree.

“Ah, do you want to?” His mom asked him and he nodded almost immediately, he was getting tired of sitting anyway.

“Mark, do you have any idea where he could be?” Donghyuck’s mom butted in. Mark shrugged. “Well don’t follow him, this neighbourhood can be dangerous. I’m pretty sure he’ll be home very soon.”

“It’s fine, I was thinking of going out for a walk for a while now. “ He’s not that weak as well. He can pretty much protect himself. He turned to his mom to get her permission. She gave him an approving look so he smiled sweetly in return. “I promise I won’t take long.”

“Okay, bring your phone, call me when anything happens.”

Mark suddenly realized he really knows no shit on this neighbourhood. He’s practically lost, as anyone would say. He was just walking blindly and turning whenever there’s a chance to turn. He thinks this is probably the right time to call his mom and just send her his GPS, but his curiosity got him way ahead of his rationale and just continued blind walking while humming to a country song no one ever listens to. Looking at the streets and the random graffiti on every corner, he can assume Donghyuck has lived a colourful childhood. But besides the wall arts, nothing pretty much is special. But this was very different from the streets he walks by from his house, this was a very, to put it delicately, a very average one. Mark is aware how wealthy his family is but it never really got through his head how different they are from other families. Like when he was walking down this dusty street and passes by some random small houses and shops, he can’t help but compare how much their streets are only composed of luxurious big houses on the side with tall ass gates safely secured by some automated locks.

This whole walk, as he can immediately agree, is a new experience.

“Excuse me, kid. Are you lost?”

Mark carefully turned to the source of the question. He was greeted by a tall guy, like a REALLY tall guy looking at him with such a curious gaze. He looks decent enough, Mark thought, there’s no way this good looking man will try to mob him. He then noticed that this tall guys was probably just finished grocery shopping, evident by the amount of bags that look heavy but was being carried effortlessly by this guy. So yeah, It was all clear that his guys is not a potential robber.

The tall guy noticed how he was just staring blankly with his mouth slightly open, it was obvious that he was profiling the tall guy and Mark was too embarrassed to even apologize so he coughed nervously and almost wanted to punch his skull when his voice cracked. The tall guy just gave him an airy chuckle. “So it’s a yes?”

“Uh, no.” Mark kind of wanted to regain his pride by pretending he knows what he’s doing, but the tall guy looks unconvinced.

“No? You’re not lost?”

“Yes, uh,” He cleared his throat again. Somehow being under the gaze of this tall guy makes him flustered and he is so desperate to hide it. _Stop clearing your damn throat, you look fucking lame right now, can you be cool?_ “I’m kind of looking for someone, but yeah, uh, I’m not lost.”

“Oh, okay.” The tall guy still looked not convinced but probably shrugged it off by a smile. “Of course you wouldn’t tell me if you are, I’m practically a stranger, sorry ‘bout that.” Mark was just staring blankly at how good looking this guy could be if he smiles like that every time. He mentally kicked himself and reminded to stop being such a creep. “I’m Johnny by the way, not that it would change anything, but I just figured you’d want a name by the manner of your stares.”

Mark wanted to choke himself from the overloading embarrassment. “I—I’m Mark.”

“Hi, Mark.” Johnny lifted the bags hanging from his arms. “I bought snacks, do you wanna come to my house? I promise I’m not that kind of guy. You just seem really lost right now and maybe you could go for some light food, my house is not far from here.”

Normally Mark would say no because it’s a common thing to never trust strangers especially when they’re inviting you to their place. But he really doesn’t know how to go back to Donghyuck’s house at this point so it’s either he wander for another thirty minutes and accomplish nothing or have free snacks off a nice stranger, it pretty clear what he prefers. He did learn taekwondo so when all of this comes down to a very bad situation, he can just kick his way safely out. Sounds like a solid plan to him.

 

 

  
“Oh Donghyuck, what are you doing here, did you come here from school?” Donghyuck was breathing heavily from all the running he did, partially aware that he’s been overly dramatic about escaping such a compromising scene. He really didn’t have to run since no one would actually follow him but he really just want to get away as fast as he could.

“You’re sweating a lot too, did you fucking run?”

“Jaemin, can you let me in first? I can really use some water.” Donghyuck huffed and Jaemin opened the door fully so he can enter. He walked straight towards the kitchen like he owns his place and he received such a disapproving look from his friend. “Are you alone?”

“Yeah, my mom went to the market with my brother, they basically left a minor alone in this house.” Jaemin grabbed something that looks likely to be ice cream sticks and threw it to him, thankfully his reflex was fast enough for a quick catch. “So? I thought you were so hyped to sleep for the rest of the day? Did something happen?”

Donghyuck really doesn’t want to talk about his shitty situation at the moment so he shrugged and bit on the ice cream. “My mom was getting crazy ideas again; I just need to get away.” Jaemin blinked a couple of times, obviously not buying his reason but Donghyuck really doesn’t care at this point.

“Crazy enough that made you come here running?”

“I didn’t actually run, dumbass.” Donghyuck lied. “It’s quite hot outside, you know.” He bit the ice cream again, loving the way his tongue gets numb for a couple of seconds. “You should really go out sometimes, get active and shit.” He tried to divert the topic to Jaemin now but the other end was not having any of it. Luckily, it looks like Jaemin has given up on him and did not push any further.

“If your mom texts me I am telling her to drag your ass off of my house.” Jaemin threatened after finishing the ice cream stick. “You are not staying here for dinner, I know too well you are going to ogle at my brother and I am not having any of that.”

Donghyuck ignored the last statement. “ Is Jeno coming over?”

“Why the fuck would Jeno come over?”

“I heard you guys talk about it sometime at lunch?” Donghyuck stared at his friend with such amusement when he rolled his eyes in complete annoyance. “He cancelled on you?”

“Something came up he said, he’s probably just playing with his stupid games for all I care,” Jaemin scoffed and grab a handful of sugar cubes and nibbled on them lightly. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile. This friend is obviously is crushing on Jeno. Donghyuck need not to be a genius to figure out this one. By the countless times he have seen the two secretly talking about hanging out after class or the stupid cringe-worthy glances Jaemin has been giving Jeno during P.E class whenever he thinks Donghyuck isn’t looking. He didn’t say anything about it though, it’s not like they’re actually very secretive about it. They’ve been all over skinship since they were children so hugs and kisses are a normal sight for the rest of them. Donghyuck doesn’t think they’re official yet, if they were they will probably tell the rest of the group. For now, he’ll just let them figure it out themselves first, no rush.

You see, he’s kind of dealing with the same disgusting teen crush disease himself. And it was a lot worse because it’s a one-sided thing. Good thing for Jaemin, Jeno is actually showing some signs of mutual affection while he really just gets plain air dust. It got more complicated when it’s actually Jaemin’s brother he’s been crushing with. He really didn’t believe it at first but Jaemin kept telling him he literally turn into a puppy waiting to be petted whenever he hangs out with him and his brother ( _“I want to add a maximum emphasis on this, you are ogling at him when he’s not looking and you make me puke, this is a new side of you Donghyuck and I am not a fan.” Donghyuck almost wanted to choke his friend_ ) Jaemin actually told him he’s all cool with the crushing going on, he did beg to spare him the details because it makes everything super weird and in exchange, everything will be kept a secret, to which Donghyuck doubtly agreed. ( _“It’s a fair play I guess? You won’t tell anyone about me and him, I won’t talk about you and Jeno.” Donghyuck devishly smirked when he saw Jaemin’s pair of shocked eyes, he didn’t reply but Donghyuck guessed he got the threat._ )

“Renjun just texted,” Donghyuck was now sitting on Jaemin’s couch with his tan legs quite spread lazily, he played with his friend’s dog plushie for a while as the television noise echoed throughout the whole room. The show was really boring and there’s not much to do but this is better than actually going home, at least for Donghyuck.

Jaemin plopped down the couch not looking at anything but his phone. “He said your mom texted him asking if you’re with him and I quote ‘tell your friend to get his ass home, we have a short quiz tomorrow and I won’t be saving anyone’s dumb ass so ya’ll should be studying.’ Wow Renjun’s actually getting sweeter these days,” Jaemin sarcastically said and lazily threw his phone somewhere beside him. “I’m kind of disappointed that your mom asked Renjun first, she should know that I’m your safe haven and you’ll run to me first.”

“Renjun will never lie to anyone’s mom that’s why she likes him, they both hate me.”

“Are you telling me your mom doesn’t like me? “

Donghyuck smiled and rolled his eyes, “I’m saying when it comes to getting my ass caught by mom, Renjun would be willingly throw me under the bus.” To that Jaemin laughed. They both know Renjun wouldn’t be that evil to that extent but they really have yet to discover how capable their friend is.

They continued chatting for a while until they were interrupted by the sound of the gates opening. Donghyuck’s heart raced unintentionally, very well aware that Jaemin’s brother is probably at the other side of the front door as of the moment. Jaemin noticed this and just gave him a smirk. “Johnny-hyung?” Jaemin called out wanting to panic Donghyuck even more and shit just went wild when his brother hummed as reply as they both heard footsteps coming in. Jaemin was biting out a chuckle when Donghyuck clapped his hand over Jaemin’s mouth when he was about to say something else. Clearly Donghyuck doesn’t trust Jaemin’s mouth, ever.

“Mom left me in the wild and had me finished shopping. She went to spa with her friends. She is so mean.” Donghyuck slowly lowered down his hand on Jaemin’s mouth when he felt assured his friend won’t say anything stupid. They heard Johnny settling the grocery bags on the kitchen and Donghyuck breathed, he still has time to lower the tone of his blush and not look like he’s actually looking forward to seeing Johnny. “Are you in the living room?” Johnny called out, and then they heard some muffled ‘you can go wait in there, my brother is nice’ “Jaemin? I kind of brought a friend, I’ll just have these groceries settled, be nice!”

And as if on cue, Mark walked in the same room as theirs, eyes landing on Donghyuck’s first , exactly mirroring his shocked pair of eyes.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Oh you are one year older than my brother, you guys have the same height too." Johnny beamed when Mark started introducing himself with the basic details. They were walking down the street with light heat above their heads, nothing too uncomfortable, actually quite fitting on how nice their conversation went down. Johnny is a one of the nicest guys out there, Mark cannot argue on that. He didn't feel like a stranger for a long time at all, in fact, he never left Mark awkward at any part of the conversation. Silence may fall between them but a comfortable one, and then Johnny after a while will proceed on asking him about himself again. Mark is amused with how Johnny actually wants to get to know him. At some point he still couldn't believe he is walking with a stranger and actually having a decent talk with him ( _"You looked like a lost puppy so I followed you for seconds and then you continued looking like a lost dog so I jumped in to save you" At this point Mark is ready to receive death from such embarassment of being called a puppy, no one has told him he's like one before.)_

"Oh, you have a brother? That's nice. I'm an only child so I can never relate." He chuckled silently earning a worried look from Johnny. Mark is not sad about this, he truly is fine being the only son in the family. After all, his parents never made him feel lonely. "My mom had a problem of giving birth to me so she can never have any brothers or sisters for me." Mark didn't intentionally turn the conversation into a dark one so when he sees Johnny's sad pair of eyes on him he just assured him with a smile, a genuine one and to that Johnny finally smiled as well "I'm sorry I ruined the mood, I won't talk anymore oh my god."

Johnny chuckled, "Oh god, no please do speak, I'll be your big brother so you can talk all you want and annoy me, just like my brother always does, but you get a free pass." Mark is still having a hard time believing how Johnny can offer such to a stranger, technically, Mark is still a stranger to him. Or maybe Mark has been just interacting with such limited people that he didn't realize how people can actually be nice without having to pay them.

"Tell me about your brother," Mark mumbled as he takes a sip of the orange soda Johnny had offered to him a while ago.

"Oh for god's sake, Jaemin is a brat." Johnny started. "When he was younger he would bite into my arm every morning because he said they look like fried chicken," Mark chuckled in harmony of Johnny's laugh. "It's crazy I seriously thought why would I need a dog if I had my brother religiously biting my arm everyday, they'll probably do the same thing anyway." Johnny looked forward on the street, they were approaching a small intersection. "Let's turn right here, we're near." Mark as always, just followed.

"Anyway, that brat is secretly dating for sure," Johnny continued with a huff. "He keeps staying up late with someone on his phone, that's all the evidence I have for now but my instinct tells me he's meeting with someone."

"Good for him,"

Johnny looked at him with a disapproving look. " No, Mark, that's not a good thing, he is young! He really shouldn't be doing any of this at an early stage. Kids with the same age as you should be studying more and flirting less!"

Mark had something stuck in his throat so he cleared the lump and dropped the bomb, "Actually I'm engaged."

Johnny stopped, looked at him and breathed. Mark is left confused.

Johnny is just breathing.

"Hyung?" Mark is in between laughing and running for his life.

"I'm serious, I was fixed engaged to someone of my age!"

"Oh shut up, Mark."

"It's true! I just met him today and now I'm looking for him because he ran."

"You are actually worst than Jaemin when it comes to humor and making stories up." Mark left out an airy laugh. He was not surprised that Johnny didn't take him seriously. No one in their right mind would actually believe a loser like him is engaged. Now that he's on the topic, he started thinking about donghyuck. He wondered if he did find him when he attempted to follow where he run to, what would he even say, clearly donghyuck is in an angry state, not in the right head for a mature talk. But still, if there's something he could do to make this engagement a less crazier than how Donghyuck views it. He knew Donghyuck's mom told him not to worry, but you can never know the capability of an angry teenager.

They arrived at an average family house, Mark delicately described in his mind as he was busy looking at the peaceful neighborhood, quite different from where he was before. It's a nice place, he finally concluded.

"Johnny-hyung?" Mark heard a voice calling out from the inside of the house, safe to assume from the living room since he can hear the sound of the television. Johnny hummed in reply and invited him in. "That's Jaemin,"

Mark nodded and didn't forget to step out of his shoes which he prayed Johnny would never notice the brand because he doesn't want to come out like a douche. Thankfully he didn't and just asked him put his shoes wherever. Mark placed them neatly beside two pairs of gym shoes. Funny, he remembered Donghyuck was wearing his gym uniform too, _It would be really funny if one of those shoes are Donghyuck's._  He followed Johnny with very silent steps, a habit he caught when he was a child and his favorite night routine is to sneak a cookie when everyone is fast asleep.

"Are you in the living room?" Johnny asked loudly enough for Jaemin to hear. He placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and started taking out the contents. Mark attempted to be of help but Johnny just politely shrugged him off and told him to stay in the living room. His brother is nice, he said. Mark is not really sure about that yet.

Mark walked (as quietly as before) towards where the television noise is echoing from. He was greeted by two pair of eyes directly looking at him but he landed on Donghyuck's shocked look first. _Are you serious right now*._ "H-hi." He tried to be cool about his sudden intrusion but he saw Donghyuck turned away annoyingly.

"Hello!" Jaemin--, he's assuming it's him, who else could it be, --greeted with a light smile, not yet catching up with the sudden tension between him and Donghyuck. "I haven't seen you before? Are you new? Did my brother kidnap you?"

"I, uh."

"Are you following me?" Donghyuck snapped, making both Jaemin and Mark turn to him. Mark felt chills run down his system as he looked at Donghyuck's full rage glare. He silently prayed his fiance didn't noticed how he gulped down a bit of his saliva due to nervousness. He doesn't want to look uncool, especially not to his fiance.

"You know each other?" Jaemin asked before Mark pissed his pants. He turned to Mark because obviously Donghyuck would never give him an answer. Mark just nodded, what else could he do at this point. "Oh really? I never knew you though? I'm Jaemin, Donghyuck's best friend, like the actual best, he would pick me over anyone. So it's weird he didn't mention you to me."

"Shut it, Jaemin."

Jaemin's eyebrow perked up while he turned at Donghyuck, "Well what's wrong with you? Giving--" he then turned back to Mark. "What's your name again?"

"Mark Lee."

Turned back to Donhyuck again,"--Giving Mr. Mark Lee an attitude? I thought you guys are friends?"

Donghyuck scoffed. "We are not friends."

Johnny finally decided to walk in. "Mark? What are you doing there just standing? Oh Haechannie is here!" Johnny beamed when he met a sight of Donghyuck sitting with Jaemin. Donghyuck tried so hard not to have his blush become so evident, a skill he has mastered for months when Johnny offered to tutor him on his algebra when he went to Jaemin actually having a breakdown after he received his failed algebra papers. He was hesitant at first but Jaemin offered to join him so he won't be that much obvious ( _"I am saving your ass so you need to go with me shopping and also please don't drool in front of him or I will disown our friendship."_ )

"Hi hyung," he shyly greeted not noticing the dirty glance Jaemin has thrown to him.

Johnny wiggles the bags on his hands "I bought snacks and Mark is going to join us, he's new here so be nice,"

Haechan stood up and grabbed Mark on his sleeve, his fingers getting in touch with the expensive fabric. The sudden movement earned him a confused stares from the brothers. "Thank you hyung, but he's actually with me and I'm taking him back in my house," as to how Donghyuck said those load of words without getting flustered in front of Johnny, Donghyuck has no clue.

Johnny looked at Mark asking for confirmation, he just gave him a soft nod. "So the person you were looking for is our Haechannie?" Mark nodded and he felt Donghyuck silently rolling his eyes. "That's such a cute coincidence! I never thought I'd be able to meet Haechannie's friend that is not Renjun or Jeno." And then suddenly Johnny shut his lips tight, his eyes gradually getting big by the realization.

Mark really didn't know why he's calling Donghyuck 'haechannie' but he wouldn't pry anymore since Donghyuck tugged on his shirt harshly making Mark just bow fast. "--Thank you for helping me, Johnny-hyung, It's nice meeting you!"

The two of them left the house quickly leaving the brothers a lot confused. Jaemin started nibbling on the chocolate chip cookies from the bag when he noticed Johnny was still looking at the door, where Mark and Donghyuck had walk out from.

"What's wrong with you hyung?"

Johnny blinked before he turned to Jaemin. "Jaemin-ah, Haechan is engaged."

 

Donghyuck thinks it's almost impossible to have such a melodramatic teenage cliche drama plot to be incorporated to real life, and in any special cases, his fucking life. _This is probably a hidden camera prank, maybe all of them are ganging up on me and want me to cry so much to the extent of hiring this kid who for sure is a paid actor, Renjun would totally pay that much to mess with me. There's just no way everything is real right now._

"I'm," Donghyuck heard Mark started from his behind. They are currently walking back to his house so he can return this 'paid actor' ( _There's just no way he isn't disagreeing with all of this, Renjun paid him well I guess.)_ back and just call it a day. The walk was really awkwardly quiet but Donghyuck really didn't care, he just can't wait to tell everyone to just cut the crap and literally collapse on his bed. "I was looking for you. But I really didn't know you knew Johnny-hyung, we just kind of met on the street. It's weird and such a random coincidence you were crashing on their home. I--" He hear Mark cleared his throat. "It's actually funny right?" He tailed is with a chuckle, but a very awkward one.

Donghyuck isn't sure if that was Mark's lame attempt to lighten the mood or to get him to speak. Either way Donghyuck is not in a mood.

"Johnny-hyung is really nice, I was lost and he offered me snacks." Mark tried again and Donghyuck just kind of want to sigh in frustration because goddamn Mark doesn't know how to read the mood.

And of course Johnny is really nice. Like a human hand crafted by God himself. His height match with his visuals is no joke. But aside from the outside appearance of Johnny, Donghyuck really likes him more personality wise. Johnny is just so caring, treating him like a real brother, perhaps more than he would ever treat Jaemin. _That's possible because Jaemin is just a plain brat._ Donghyuck is fully aware that the affection he receives from his Johnny-hyung is just brotherly love and he takes all the shame of giving it more meaning.

Bottom line, he likes Johnny so much and this kid behind him ruined a chance for him to hang out and be delusional for a while.

"Donghyuck, I know you're real mad right now." Donghyuck rolled his eyes it's a shame Mark couldn't see it. "But this whole situation is not really crazy, if we could just uh, you know, talk about it."

Haechan snapped. "For a paid actor, you sure are very well scripted." He hissed.

"What?" Mark let himself process what Donghyuck muttered under his breath. After concluding that he really didn't get anything from what he heard he hust assumed Donghyuck was just cursing so he let it go. "My mom likes you, and she never really likes any of the kids in our place. I do like you too, uh, not that--not that way, yet! Not yet! Who knows maybe we can make this work and--"

"Can you shut up?"

Mark got taken back that he actually made Donghyuck reply. This is a good start. "I'm just saying it's not crazy if you don't make it crazy."

"Okay," Donghyuck gives up and won't fight with Mark anymore. He's just so tired. "Please just shut up now."

"Okay," Mark tried to shut up but he felt very unsatisfied with his talk and he's sure Donghyuck is not really convinced. Mark just really suck at talking. "You know my--"

"God I ask you one thing and you fuck up." Donghyuck spitted the word with full spite. Mark didn't flinch. He's kind of used of Donghyuck's rage fit. "I don't care if you think this is normal; I have my own life and if I don't allow you in it, not any fucking contract can get you in because I get to decide what I do with my life."

"I know that."

"Then can you just shut up then?!"

"Because you say you get to decide but you don't accept options, by telling me you decide everything you think you had life figure out now?"

"Oh so you're just going to let your mom decide for you then?"

Mark is pissed now because he didn't mean it like that and no one has ever told him his mom decides everything for him. He still gets to say yes or no. He realized he and Donghyuck are just plain north and south. "This is not mature."

Donghyuck has a habit of crying when he gets real mad. And the angry tears he had held in for a quite while has bursted altogether at this moment. He's just so pissed and tired, and everything about this kid and the situation he brought in is just giving him more stress. As if school hasn't given him enough of that. Sohe sniffed and let the tears just fall since Mark won't be able to see them anyway as he was behind him. Plus he didn't care if he thinks he's a weak ass. This is going to be the last time he's seeing him anyway. He is saying no to this bullshit the moment they step home.

"And you're so mature for forcing this idea on me."

Mark clicked his tongue, slight frustration evident from that. "No one is forcing you to anything, I'm just laying down why you shouldn't freak out because they won't able to do anything if you say no."

"I said no from the start! You were busy spacing out, thank you very much for that."

"You ran before anyone can explain to you what really is happening, you ran like a *very* mature kid." Donghyuck hated how those sarcasm rolled out of Mark's tongue.

"I'm 14, I'm allowed to be immature." Haechan held such great strength to just spot those words out. Mark finally got a read of the mood and finally shut up. They finally arrived at their house and Donghyuck just planned to walk straight past on everyone. Manners be damned.

"Oh, honey, you're back?" His mom was a bit taken back seeing the tears wetting his son's face. "Hyuckie, why are you crying?" She held a safe hand on Donghyuck's shoulder but he is not having any of it right now.

"I won't be having dinner, I'm tired mom. Please don't come to my room for a while."and with that he left them and went upstairs quietly.

Mark is still in shock when he just realized Donghyuck has been crying for the rest of the walk. He didn't have any idea, or he was just plain stupid. He muttered a soft apology to Donghyuck's mom but she just gave him a sweet bit sad smile and told him it's okay.

 

"Mark hyung wake up!" Mark groaned at the sudden interruption from his slumber. He didn't have to open his eyes to recognize who is messing with his sleep at the peak of the morning. The only thing he wonders about was who let this kid in his room, he better be locking the door from now on. Mark will have to remind himself that later.

"Chenle, please stop tickling my toes." He groaned long again, just getting more annoyed than tickled. Chenle went back up to hog on Mark's chest. Something familiarly warm enveloped around Mark.. He can agree that Chenle have one of the warmest hugs in the world so he decided he won't mind a little bit of skinship from him. "What do you want?"

"It's already past 9," Chenle pouted against Mark's chest. Mark opened his eyes and started recalling the schedule he has for today. _Right, home tutor before lunch._   "And also you didn't tell me what happened with your fiance!"

Mark really just can't tell how he should react right now. He's just way feeling guilty all the way on the ride home. He never thought Donghyuck would cry like that.

Mark felt shit for the rest of the day.

"Well?" Chenle sat up and let Mark get comfortable enough to talk. Mark isn't really in the mood but he knows too well nothing can stop Chenle from wanting to know anything. "Come on! Why do you want to get slow with the talk? You literally just stormed shut into your room last night, I was worried you didn't like your fiance."

Mark blinked. Did he like Donghyuck? Well yeah, he thought, but not to that kind of idea Chenle has in his mind. Maybe it's too early for that. "I was just tired. I'm sorry."

Chenle smiled, and Mark wonders how did he deserve to start his morning with one of Chenle's brightest smiles."That's okay, Auntie said you just had a fun time but I seriously doubted. I only trust you."

Mark smiled from such loyalty. "You jerk, you can trust my mom with that, I really had a pretty fun time." He did meet Johnny and Jaemin, although he never really got a chance to get to know Jaemin, Johnny has filled him with some trivias on his brother. He had fun meeting a bunch of nice people.

"Then why did you cave in your room?"

Mark internally sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it right now. But he guessed Chenle could help him clear out his mind. After all, Chenle is a smart kid. "I kind of fucked up? Because I was stupid and didn't have the right words with me so I ended up messing everything."

Chenle blinked. "I don't get it."

Mark rolled his eyes at the mockery chenle just slapped on his whole face. "Of course you don't--"

"No! I mean of course I won't, silly. Start from the top, I don't even know your husband's name."

"He is not my husband,"

"Yet." Chenle smirked and he felt blood rush north, tinting his face with a bright red. Mark didn't really hate the idea, but he's not sure if he likes it too. "Ew you just blushed."

"Okay, okay. His name is Lee Donghyuck." He started kind of shyly as he saw Chenle's eyes glistened at the mention of the name. He couldn't believe this kid is that interested on a stranger. Well, he wasn't a stranger at all for him. Once his mom announced she had picked a partner for him, Chenle just wouldn't shut up about how he should be best friends with him. He basically kept reminding Mark that he has to be nice to his future partner since he's going to be his best friend at some point. Perhaps he was more excited about him meeting his fiance more than anyone even his mom. (" _Of course I'm excited! Mark is finally having a lover and he is going to be someone important to him so I will be nice! I'm pretty sure he's nice, Mark deserves the nicest right?" Chenle cheerfully explained to Mark's mom._ )

"Oh my god! Finally my best friend has a name!"

"Jisung is your best friend."

Chenle dramatically gasps. "Jisung is NOT my best friend sir, he is a jerk so he's cancelled." Chenle grabbed Mark's comforter and tugged it against his chest like a teddy bear. "I want a nice friend for once, all you guys do is ignore me when I'm feeling the most lonely."

Mark would really fall for that if he doesn't know how much of a good actor the kid is. So much for a frontier member of the drama club, he's sure Chenle would go far with his skills. "Oh stop it, I'm nice." Mark slumped back down the bed. His head landing against the soft pillow. "Anyway, he kind of not understood the situation. So he walked out on us."

"Ouch?"

"Yeah, so I followed him." Mark sighed and really just couldn't get the words out again. He just felt shit. "And we got into an argument and I, uh, made him cry." Mark isn't looking but he is a hundred percent sure Chenle is ready to jump on him block his air pipes by his own hands.

"You what?" Chenle used his highest voice and Mark sort of flinched at how the frequency dorectly traveled inside his ears. "You never made anyone cry before, hyung I'm so disappointed."

Mark felt his shoulder dropped. "I know, I was a jerk. But I really didn't know he would cry. I wasn't saying anything mean."

"That's what you think but you don't even know him hyung, you don't have any idea what makes him sad."

"Exactly, so that means it was unintentional."

"And you feel good with that excuse?" Chenle hit the right nerve this time. Mark felt ten times shittier that how he felt when he woke up today. Chenle noticed this and pat his shoulder lightly. "I know you don't really mean anything that would hurt him, maybe he's just shocked. After all, your household is a rollercoaster crazy one."

"Yeah," Mark tried to smile but it come out as a light frown.

Chenle tapped his shoulder a lot of times as to cheer him up. "Well, at least you apologized right?"

Oh.

"Right?"

"Uh, I," Fuck Mark wanted to curse. This is so stupid. He is so on another level stupid.

"Mark hyung!"

"I apologized to his mom." Even having those lame words roll out his tongue made him want to drive his skull to the nearest wall. "I know Chenle, I fucked up. What should I do?" He held his arms in a protective manner as Chenle was so ready to hit him with the pillow he had grabbed from Mark's behind.

Chenle hesitated but after a few seconds he went back to his calm posture but still didn't let go of the pillow. "Well, what did you think made him cry?"

"Chenle, I swear I have no clue. We just went back and his mom pointed out he was crying, it was terrifying I thought his mom would got ballistic on me." He remembered the sad soft smile Donghyuck's mom gave him. "She said it's okay but obviously it's not, I hurt her son."

Chenle just nodded in consideration. "Easy said than done, but of course the only thing you need to do to fix this engagement is to apologize before he hates you completely."

What?

"I'm not trying to fix this engagement? I want to apologize because I feel bad. This engagement is out of the frame." He tailed it with inaudible sigh. "Plus I don't think he'd want to go through this with me anymore, he has quite gave everyone a clear no from the start."

Chenle gave him a pitiful look which should annoy him but because it's Chenle, he gets a pass. "Well, if that's the case, you should still say you're sorry because you did something horrible right? With the engagement in the picture or not. *'We may be rich but we're not the rich assholes'*."

Mark smiled at the quote he gave Chenle when he was at the peak of being a brat. It took him a while to get it through his brain but Mark is glad it did. "Yeah, I figured I should. I really felt shit yesterday."

With that Chenle smiled proudly. "There you go, apologizing to him would be easy since you're sincere." Mark slightly felt comforted by the words and gained a whole lot of confidence. Chenle stretched his skinny limbs on the bed and jumped out. "Go wash up now, Auntie said the breakfast has been long prepared." Mark nodded and stopped frowning by how Chenle skipped to the door. He reminded himself to thank the kid later. After all, he did clear up some shit floating in his mind for a while regarding Donghyuck. "Oh, yeah? Mark hyung?"

Mark turned to the door where Chenle is peeking from the outside. "Yeah?"

"Is he beautiful?"

And to that Mark smiled as to he didn't have to think twice. "Yeah, he is."

 

Mark took quite a long than he usually does, most probably because the warmth of the water is quite to his liking today. He's walking down their hall when he heard muffled chattering downstairs, he figured Chenle is having a quite morning talk with his mom. Chenle is really one of those kids no one would ever hate. A perfect definition of child birthed out of sunshine. Mark smiled remembering the fact that his mom didn't like quite a few of the kids in the neighborhood but she immediately took Chenle in after a few seconds.

"Oh Mark hyung is here!" Chenle said while chewing out the toast. Usually he would tell him to not talk while chewing but he really didn't feel like nagging at all.

"Good morning, mom." His nother smiled sweetly but there was a slight hesitation on her eyes. Mark shrugged it off because he may have just been seeing things. He placed himself on a chair and started to reach out for breakfast just like Chenle. Mark especially liked having a hot choco in the morning since he's a child so it's quite annoying when Chenle started to bandwagon on this and started drinking _his_  hot choco. He grew out of the irritation eventually and just always asked the kitchen helper to prepare two hot chocos in case Chenle comes in for breakfast.

"Good morning, honey." She took a sip of her tea and started. "Mrs. Lee from yesterday called just this early morning."

"Oh really? How's she doing?" He grabbed the french toast Chenle had stolen from his plate. He ignored how the other kid pouted.

"She's doing great," his mom cleared her throat. Suddenly Mark felt like his mom is going to drop a bomb. He didn't say anything and let her finish since she look quite not done.

"She said they are officially saying no to the engagement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :) i'm sorry it took a long time to update. I finished all my exams for the month and hopefully I'll be able to graduate!! ^O^ anyways hello to everyone who left kudos or to anyone who read this in general. Have a nice day wherever you are!

 

Donghyuck didn't go to school today. Not because he's sick, or because he had an awful day just before-- he just overslept. It's stupid how his alarm clock just miraculously lost its last battery power. Donghyuck reminded himself to buy a new one. He wouldn't just change the battery because he basically threw the clock across the room in frustration and it's all in pitiful pieces now. The thing is, Donghyuck never misses his class and he thinks it's a bad omen that everything just keeps going against his way these days. It's probably the universe telling him he's not being a good kid, he would need to have an extra nice kid points after all christmas is around. Not that he believes in santa claus, but he sure thinks it's just a humanity culture to be nice on christmas.

Donghyuck decided he'd just lie down on his bed for a while. He feels slightly drowsy after having to confirm from Jaemin he had told the teachers the lame 'I'm sick' excuse to his homeroom teacher. And since he's one of the star kids next to his friend Renjun, the teachers let him off easily. The perks of being a smart kid, Donghyuck couldn't help but internally smirk. "Just because we're smart doesn't mean we don't have the ability to oversleep." He muttered on his ceiling, directing the words to no one in particular. Jaemin had texted him back some time in the middle of the class that the teacher allowed him to take the short quiz that was supposed to be today on the weekend. Donghyuck was long ready for that quiz so he really didn't mind when he should take.

He heard a soft knock from his door. It's probably his mom, either she's going to go ham on why he isn't going to school today or she's ready to talk about what really happened yesterday. After Donghyuck stormed into his room and shut people out, his mom had been respectful about it even after the guests were long gone. It wasn't the first time, but his mom not being nosy is a rare thing. He heard the soft click from the door, indicating that someone has intruded. Donghyuck didn't lock the door as to he never really locks it ever. His mom peeked slightly and when she took sight of her son blankly staring at the wall. "Hyuck? Are you sick?"

Donghyuck didn't even exert an effort to look at her. He's being a lazy ass and the day is only starting. "Hi mom," he greeted without much of an emotion. "And no, I overslept." He's guessing she already took the broken clock lying lifelessly on the floor as concrete evidence.

"Is this something about what happened yesterday?"

Ah here we go. "No, I just really suck at waking up on time sometimes." He decided to sit straight up to give his mom as space to sit on. She immediately took the hint and sat on the same bed as him, choosing to face her son.  Donghyuck didn’t miss the traces of worry by her furrowed eyebrows. He tried so hard not to poke on them though, a habit of him since he was a child.

"I'm sorry." Donghyuck started again. "But I'm really saying no to this." He fondled the hemstrings of his pyjamas and spat out the words he'd been itching to tell. "I would probably fight you on this, we've fought a lot before but this time I'm really going to fight you, like for real." Heand his mom isn't really the most ideal mother-son relationship out there. He normally bickers with her over the most trivial things. Some finest of all fights lead to him knocking down at Jaemin's door and having to spend the rest of his day there. His friend would always tell him he's an idiot for fighting a full grown adult, but Donghyuck thinks the fights are natural part of their relationship.

"I know,"

"Then why did you even agree to this?"

He saw his mom sigh. "I didn't, it was a long story."

Donghyuck blinked and laid back down comfortably on his bed. "Well, I have all day." He secretly grins as he silently thanked his alarm clock from malfunctioning today. Otherwise, he wouldn't really be able to see the depth behind this marriage scheme.

Donghyuck threw one of his fluffy pillow towards his mom in which was grabbed by her with no such effort. "Your grandmother worked for her family for her whole life," Donghyuck wanted to roll his eyes by such use of emphasis. "She was a kitchen helper, not much important of a job. But she was loved by the Lee's for a long time. Mark's mom was one of her biggest fan. My mom actually saw her grow into such a fine lady, she still is today to be honest." Donghyuck recalled how Mrs. Lee looked like but it was blurry from all the rage he let out he missed the chance to memorize her face; he could agree she looks beautiful since his mom said it, he trusts his mom’s preference, kind of. "It was one day we were both pregnant and I came to visit my mom that I saw her on her knees with blood everywhere, it was a horrible sight. No one was around because apparently they were preparing for a barbecue party for god knows what reason, they're like fuck ton rich so they throw parties for the most little reasons." Both of them chuckled. "So anyways, I had to help her, right? So I did, and mind you I was also pregnant that time. I had the toughest time helping her up but she survived." She tried to clear her throat but her voice still came out husky. Donghyuck looked at her with full intent. "She had some problems with giving birth to Mark, it almost cost him his life, the doctors said if I've had called them anymore sooner, Mark wouldn't be here today."

"It was crazy because all I did was call for help. But to Mrs. Lee I just saved her most precious son, and apparently the new heir of the Lee's." Donghyuck unintentionally widened his eyes in disbelief. He knew they were rich but he wasn't expecting it's on this kind of level. "So she vowed to welcome me in the family by bonding our children through marriage, and also they have this weird culture of fixing marriages so it wasn't difficult for Mrs. Lee to offer her son's hand to you."

"So she's selling her son out? Because you saved their future economy?" Donghyuck tried his best not to sound rude. He realized he failed.

His mom just smiled. "They are giving Mark as a gift, as gratitude, an opportunity to join their family." She then chuckled and Donghyuck wished he could chuckle with her. "It's crazy, I know, I only wanted to visit my mom that time and suddenly I had their heir as your potential husband. Your father couldn't believe it as well. And then they moved to Canada, I thought they forgot about it so I just moved on but then I received a call last week and I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you needed a drink?" He smirked.

"Damn right. A lot of it." Donghyuck nodded with a smile plastered across his face. His mom truly lived a crazy life.

"That's crazy, and I don't want to involve myself to anything 'that' crazy so, it's a big no thanks for me still."

"Figures, I'll call Mrs. Lee right after this and you're now off the hook. She would be respectful of your decision...probably. I don't know but if she insists she is catching these hands."

"Ew. Please don't speak like that."

His mom finally stood up suggesting an end of their talk. She picked up the fully destroyed clock on the floor. Donghyuck is not even guilty he just destroyed the thing, he figured his mom already knows there is no way he is cleaning it up. "You're not mad?" Donghyuck mumbled out of nowhere, watching his mom turn to him with a soft gaze.

"Mad from what?"

He fidgets his blanket trying to think of something. "This is a chance that we become rich asses, and I'm saying no to it. If you want me to marry him that bad, or are we so poor right now? I will marry him." He’s pretty much sure his mom would never do him dirty like that, but he still needed her opinion.

His mom laughed while finding her way to the door. "Oh stop it Lee Donghyuck, I wouldn't use a child in any way of my life like that." That's all and the door was finally closed. Leaving Donghyuck sitting in silence.

"Right."

 

"I swear to God if Hyuck actually lied from calling in sick today, there will be some ass whooping." Jaemin heard his chinese friend Renjun stomp off towards his seat as he prepares himself to go home. The school bell had rang minutes ago and Jaemin took some sweet time gathering his things as he really didn't want to go home with such crowd.

Jaemin half smirking smiled at Renjun and then zipped his bag as he stand. "He's not sick but spare his honey ass please,"

Renjun blinked but did not look surprised at all. "So this has something to do with yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" The both of them turned to Jeno who just came back from the toilet and rushed to grab his bag. Jaemin did not to ask if he carelessly just put his things inside the poorly maintained bag. From the looks of how the bag looks not far away from exploding, the answer is pretty obvious.

"Hi to you too." Jaemin half heartedly greeted. Jeno did not talk to him at all today except at lunch where they were both procrastinating the homework that they conveniently forgot. Thankfully, Renjun came to the rescue as always. But no more interactions after that. He noticed Jeno coming to class a bit before the school bell rang too, it rarely happened before as he is known to be annoyingly punctual. But Jaemin did not read anything further deep.

"Hi?" Jeno pressed his lips together forming a thin line. "So what happened?"

"He overslept."

"Wow, anyone would totally buy that." Renjun sarcastically remarked. They were walking down the almost silent halls, Renjun in between the tall boys or more likely Jeno shoving Renjun to walk between them.

Jaemin tried so hard not to look annoyed at Jeno avoiding him. "We hang out. And then you texted me about his mom, I told him about it and he went home." Jaemin carefully took out the part about a certain Mark Lee and the weird thing his brother told him. As long as nothing is confirmed for now, he figured he shouldn't go blabbing.

"Right, I did text you." Renjun nodded slightly as he watched his steps seriously as they travel down the stairs. A cute habit no one dared to point out. Not if you want to get your life span shrink by twenty percent

"How were you so sure Hyuck was with me though? We never planned anything."

"Oh, Jeno was with me so that leaves only you, hyuck has only like three friends and it’s literally just us." Renjun said and Jaemin almost tripped at the last flight of stairs. He intently looked at Jeno but the latter wasn't even feeling his intense staring. Jaemin wanted to huff in disbelief. Jeno cancelled on him for Renjun?

"I was tutoring him history, it was a short notice. I was about to say no but I figured at least one of you dumbasses is trying to save a class." Renjun didn't notice the sudden tension surrounding him when Jeno finally had the courage to look at Jaemin. Both kept their mouths shut, which perhaps annoyed Jaemin more.

"Should've called us," Jaemin sarcastically said. Gaze still fixed on Jeno with a very mocking expression. "I could have been of help." Jeno softly turned his gaze away from him, and he can’t seem to make out what kind of face he just made.

"I told him that but you don't even like history, you're just unbelievably good at it. Donghyuck is just good at anything but never really liked any of our classes except for literature, kind of? So you guys are just going to be a nuisance. I love history. I was the most suitable help." Renjun turned to Jaemin finally picking up the weird ambiance around him. Jaemin cuts his gaze and went to look straight forward. Fortunately, Renjun did not press further, which is a miracle.

"Yeah so what were you guys doing yesterday? Donghyuck said he's planned to sleep the whole afternoon but then he hangs out with you?" Renjun drastically changed the topic. Jeno still tight lipped about everything and just contented himself to listening, much to Jaemin's dismay.

"I told you we didn't hang out for long--" Jaemin stopped his tracks when a couple of young people snatched him from his words and unknowingly from his hurt feelings on Jeno. Not long before them stood a group of three people who he had never seen before, well, except for the black haired male leaning at the concrete wall near the gate. With him were two kids chatting happily but he didn't seem to care about them as he looked very deep into his thoughts.

"Mark Lee!" Jaemin shouted getting the three kids looking up to him, he didn't notice Renjun and Jeno stopping on their feet because Jaemin kept his tracks forward to Mark who has now his confused stare fixed to him.

"Oh, Johnny's brother." Mark bowed as a polite greeting. Jaemin almost blushed on the gesture.

"Hello, Mark Lee. Fancy seeing you here." He unknowingly gave Mark a smile. Jaemin didn't miss Mark's awkward hand climbing to the back of his neck. Cute.

"Yeah well, I was waiting for Donghyuck."

"I'm here for Donghyuck too!" The a bit smaller kid beside Mark extended his hand to him. Jaemin hesitated at first, feeling unfamiliar with such gesture but he still took it noticing how the kid encouraged with him with such a sweet smile. “Hi, I’m Zhong Chenle. Mark’s awesome friend and the awkward tall kid is Park Jisung.” Jaemin noticed how the Jisung kid slightly face palmed from Chenle’s lame introduction of him so he also extends his hand. Again, still unfamiliar with such formal introductions, Jaemin shook it. If Jaemin were to decide how he should describe Mark’s friends. He’ll probably say they’re weird.  “We’re here to see Donghyuck—he’s Mark hyung’s part—“

“Chenle.”

“His what?”

Mark and Renjun both hissed. Chenle chose to close his mouth, forming a thin line. He seemed to be intimidated by the sudden intrusion of his friends. Jaemin felt Renjun’s hand wrapped his shoulder lightly from behind. “Finish your sentence, kid.”

“Injunnie, stop your bullshit he’s literally taller than you.” Renjun frowned at Jaemin, and he actually earned a chuckle from Jeno who was standing slightly behind them.

Renjun glared at him. “Yeah for like a few centimeters.”

“Sure.”

“Jaemin I swear,” Jaemin chuckled and pinched Renjun’s cheeks which felt slightly warm from the blush. Renjun was never really a fan of talking about his height especially in front of strangers. “So? Who are they?” Renjun changed the topic drastically.

“Donghyuck’s friends.” Jaemin noticed how his answer made a slightly uncomfortable reaction from Mark. Renjun has his mouth gaped open probably from the news of Donghyuck having friends outside their circle. “So? Why are you here to see him?”

Chenle tugged Mark’s polo, the older frowned at the sudden child motion. “I need to tell him something, is he not with you?”

He hummed. “Ah, no he called in sick today.”

“Wow.” The tallest kid which Chenle introduced as Jisung commented through a whisper which everybody heard. “You fuck up this bad, hyung? He even lied to call sick for school?” Jisung whispered again which for the second time, useless because everyone heard. Chenle grunted in annoyance before pinching Jisung side violently earning a ‘what?’ from the tall kid. Chenle answered back in a whisper, this time, no one can make out the words. Jaemin fixed his gaze to Mark, having his emotionless look unfazed. Everything is confusing Jaemin at this point, but he’s pretty sure something definitely happened between Mark and his friend Donghyuck. And he needs answers NOW.

“Mr. Mark Lee, let’s talk.”

“Please, Mark is fine.” Mark is now nervously smiling at him.

“Yeah,” Renjun starts all of a sudden. “You sound kinda stupid, Jaemin.”

 

When Jaemin asked them to have a talk, Mark actually honest to god wanted to decline. He regretted nodding and following him to somewhere more private, leaving Chenle and Jisung with those two quite intimidating guys. Jaemin really didn’t look as mad as Mark expected. He’d always assumed Jaemin knew everything about Donghyuck, apparently not. Because if he did knew, he would have a black eye for making his best friend cry.

“So?” Jaemin started, leaning on the oak tree which stands at the center of the wide field. He crosses his arm and looked him straight into his eyes. “Tell me what’s up.”

“Donghyuck and I kind of had a scene yesterday.” He started. Jaemin looked uninterested as to he probably figured that part already.

“My brother actually told me something,” Jaemin helped him get on the same track as him. “Who the hell are you really, Mark Lee? And what are you really to my friend?”

“I was Donghyuck’s fiancé.” Mark stared how Jaemin’s eyes gradually enlarged at his answer. He then put his hand on his mouth, covering the fact that he really did gape on the fact bomb.

“So my brother was actually right?!” Mark nodded. “Wait, ‘was’?”

Mark find his turn to lick his lips as they were getting dry. His mom told him this morning that Donghyuck’s family has given their official decline on the engagement. It didn’t really do anything much to Mark, he figured Donghyuck really didn’t like the idea and he respects that. Chenle was so devastated on the other hand. He told Mark to do something about it but Mark really has no idea how to persuade someone who has already made up their mind. (“I got the address of Donghyuck’s school, get your ass off that chair, you are going to fix things up.” Chenle invaded up his room sometime after his private lessons.)

And so he was standing here right now, talking to Jaemin and not Donghyuck, He really didn’t see the point of fixing things up when obviously everything has ended. Mark and Donghyuck are strangers to each other now. He shouldn’t give any damn now, right?

Whatever, Mark thought. He’s just going to think that he’s doing this because Chenle forced him to. Besides, he was free for the rest of the day.

Mark is really a boy full of denials.

“He said no, it was cool and I moved on. I just uh, I’m here to apologize. To be honest I really don’t care about the engagement as of now. I guess I fucked up and things got out of hand. All I really came here for is an apology.”

Jaemin is now blinking in confusion. “Wait what really happened?”

“You’re going to kill me if I tell you.”

“I’m going to kill you more if you don’t.”

Mark really didn’t take it as a threat but seeing how Donghyuck ad surrounded himself with a bunch of intimidating kids, Mark probably knows well not to fuck with them. “I made him cry.”

“Huh?”

Mark scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah,” He waits until Jaemin busts into a rage fit but surprisingly it never came. “You’re not gonna kill me?”

Jaemin chuckled, again, this was not the initial reaction Mark was expecting especially with Donghyuck’s best friend. “What? No, Mark. The last time Donghyuck cried was when he failed one of our major exams in algebra.” Mark didn’t understand but he waited Jaemin to continue until it makes sense to him. “”He never really cries you know, I’m kind of surprised you did it to be honest. That kid is one tough tree; even Renjun can’t make him cry.”

Mark can’t help but to frown. How is this actually going to comfort him?

“But,” Jaemin continues once again. “He did, as what I said, last year when he was in the verge of actually blowing up one class. He cried to me but he was blabbing different things, like his stress, his mom wanting to get rid of his tarot cards, Renjun calling him ugly, plus Johnny hyung—“ Jaemin shuts his mouth and smiled almost immediately that Mark couldn’t make out the slight panic coming cross through his eyes. “Bottom line, he is a stress crier. I’m not saying it’s not a big deal, it is. But don’t fret too much because it was all bottled up emotions. He was actually pent up days before you actually came into the picture. If you’re worried that much, I am absolutely sure he doesn’t hate you. But go apologize if it makes you feel better.”

“That doesn’t actually do a lot for me, you know.” Mark felt himself getting bolder in front of Jaemin, the latter looking at him now with full interest. But the words really got stuck right before his tongue could spit them out. Jaemin shook his head but didn’t look much disappointed. Still, If Chenle was here he would be so damn proud.

“I’d ask you to hang out with us for a while since you took such an effort to go here but I won’t because If Donghyuck turns out to really hate you then that means I shouldn’t be friends with you. Tell me if he’s just being a brat and I’ll offer again. I like you. I’m not sure how you two actually are compatible as a couple what more a married one--”

Mark rolled his eyes. “The engagement is off.”

Jaemin’s eye twinkled much to Mark’s annoyance. “Right.”

 

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

Mark sees Chenle standing in front of him with a bunch of flowers which looked like were lousily picked. He was spending his time with a random book he grabbed from his unread collections; it was a nice weather kind of day so he decided to get busy reading in the garden.

He goes back to his book and flips a page. “For the last time, no.”

“Then why are you so annoyed lately?”

Mark’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Chenle must be right, he’s been on the edge lately. But unlike his cousin, he’s not looking for a reason as to why he’s been feeling edgy. Totally not about Donghyuck calling off the engagement and him not having a chance to apologize.

See. Boy of denials.

“I’m sorry, Mark hyung. I won’t force you to talk to Donghyuck anymore. Or ever talk about the engage—“

“Chenle, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

Chenle looked unconvinced. He really did try hard to squeeze him out of his mood for three days now. It didn’t really work. Mark felt bad for some time but he figured there’s no reason to cheer him up, he believes he’s just fine. Yeah, Donghyuck closed the bond off, so what? That does not hurt his pride at all.

Mark erased his thoughts clouding up in his mind and held out a sigh. Okay maybe he’s been affected about the whole thing but there’s no way he’ll ever admit that aloud. It’s not the time act like a jerk, getting riled up from being rejected by a guy that he finds cute long before they actually got to know each other. It’s stupid.

Everything is so plain stupid.

 

Donghyuck is glued to his phone while walking towards the café where his friends agreed to meet. Jaemin wanted to gather them because Johnny’s birthday is around the corner and he wanted to plan a surprise party for him. Donghyuck agreed to help obviously without having second thoughts; he was actually saving up to buy his favorite hyung a birthday gift. It's actually surprising for Jaemin to actually care for his big brother’s birthday, usually he really doesn’t care.

When Donghyuck entered the shop, he was greeted by the familiar  calming aroma of coffee. He sees his friend nearby but to his confusion, there an extra head with them. It was a kid, he figured he’s younger than them. He looked comfortably happy chatting with Renjun and Jeno, Jaemin on the other hand saw him and waved while sipping his Americano.

“Hyuckie!” Jaemin beamed. Donghyuck waved back and claimed a chair beside him. “I didn’t order for you, I don’t have any idea what you want so go order yourself,” Donghyuck shook his head. He had a little too much of coffee for the week. For a young kid like him, he thinks it’s wise to tone the caffeine down.

“I’ll just take your cake,” Donghyuck didn’t wait for Jaemin’s permission and nibbled on a tiny bite of the cake. His system shivered a bit by the sweetness but it wasn’t that dramatic. From his peripheral vision he noticed the new kid gone quiet. He directed his gaze to him, The kid lowered his gaze.

The rest of them had gone silent. It feels  like they’re waiting for him to say something to the kid.

Donghyuck nodded once to the new kid. The kid, however still had his gaze avoiding him. “Hello,” Donghyuck approached and extended his hand. “I’m Donghyuck, I hope my friends haven’t already ruined my image to you.” He tailed it with a light chuckle but no one seemed to be amused. Everyone is still mouth shut to the point that it’s annoying Donghyuck.

The new kid finally accepted his hand. “I’m Chenle, and no don’t worry I’m sure you are wonderful.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

Donghyuck turned to Renjun who already has a hard gaze on him. Apparently, everyone in the table have a united confused look.

“What?”

“What do you mean, what?” Renjun asked curiously but with an accusing tone. “He said you guys are friends?”

“Huh,” Donghyuck silently muttered then turned to the kid who introduced himself as Chenle.. He’s almost positively sure he has never met this kid ever. “Who are you?”

He saw the kid panicked for a while. “I’m Chenle, I’m uh I know Mark Lee. I’m a childhood friend of his,” Chenle is forcing out a smile but Donghyuck just blinked at him.

Donghyuck didn’t intended for his face to harden as the mention of the name. Chenle caught the reaction immediately so he decided to shut his mouth; his eyes are not smiling anymore. Jaemin cleared his throat, probably thrown off at the most awkward dead silence ever fallen on their circle for a long time.

“I invited Chenle over. I didn’t know you guys never met. He said he knew you from before.” Jaemin said while stirring his drink boringly with a straw.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Donghyuck excused immediately while standing up. Not forgetting to drag Jaemin with him which earned him a whine but Jaemin followed obediently after. Unknowingly, he got some serious goosebumps after hearing Mark’s name. He hasn’t heard of him for a month now. Or more like he tried to block out his name from his life. He never even thought about him anymore after the engagement was off and hearing his name after a long while, he didn’t feel good about it.

Donghyuck halted after get before they even get to the bathroom but far enough from their table.

“I can explain.” Jaemin started but no hint of nervousness from his voice.

Donghyuck is not smiling this time. “Better be a good one,”

“I’ve been texting Chenle for a while now, he gave me his number when—“

“You guys are texting?”

Jaemin sighed at the impatience. “Yes.”

Donghyuck is confused as hell. How did he even get Chenle’s number? And how did he even know this Chenle kid, who is Mark’s friend. “Wait, how much do you know?”

“Plenty than how much you are willing to share.” Jaemin patted Donghyuck’s shoulder dramatically which only annoyed Donghyuck more. “Don’t worry my friend. I’m only half hurt that you didn’t tell me anything. I was waiting for you to approach me about this for a month now. But I guess you thought it was all over and wanted to bring this to your grave all by yourself.”

Donghyuck’s noticed how his head had starting hurting by how much his eyebrows furrowed so much for a whole minute. “What the fuck are you talking about? How did you know about this?”  He thought about telling Jaemin, actually. But he didn’t like thinking about it much more talking about it. Telling his friends he almost got engaged tastes awful in his mouth.

“Mark waited on you at school the day after your dramatic ass became extra and started crying. He said he wanted to apologize. He looked pretty guilty about it, at least on my judgment.” Jaemin chuckled at how his friend covered his mouth in shock. He’s probably never expected anyone to put so much effort to apologize to him.

“I totally forgot I cried, oh my god that was embarrassing.”

“I can imagine.”

“Oh shut up,” Donghyuck breathed deep. “So? Why is Chenle here?”

“I told you I’m friends with him already. He went with Mark that day. He asked for my number, I gave him. It wasn’t complicated.” Jaemin said matter-of-factly.

“No, but why is he really here?”

Jaemin nodded approvingly at how Donghyuck caught up at his little scheme. “We we’re supposed to let you and Mark talk today. But Chenle said it was impossible for Mark to come for some reason I can’t know, apparently.”

Mark was supposed to be here. Jaemin planned to sabotage him and embarrass himself in front of the rest of his friends. Donghyuck made sure his brain processed this information well—

“Okay before you freak out and punch me, this was planned a week before. Since we know long before Mark won’t be coming I figured we could just hang out. Chenle asks a lot about you. He’s really interested with you, I don’t even know why. You aren’t that fun.”

Donghyuck ignored the unnecessary insult. He checked his mood and surprisingly he isn’t pissed with all of this; Very surprised, yes. But things like this is a very Jaemin thing to do. Perhaps he’s used to all of the schemes. But Jaemin is going big on this one to the extent of befriending Mark’s childhood friend.

Jaemin waved a small paper before shoving it his face. “Fuck.”

“That’s Mark’s number. Chenle gave it to me. He said Mark has your number too, I gave it to him. Don’t be mad.” Donghyuck isn’t mad. Again, that was a very Jaemin thing to do. “He requested that you text him first because Mark would never text first, especially now that you are back to being strangers.”

“I don’t know why I should talk to him anymore?” Donghyuck mockingly asked.

“Because he’s nice and he wants to talk obviously, but he’s too pussy to do something about it.”

“That doesn’t sound like my problem at all.” Donghyuck folded the paper and pocketed it carelessly. Knowing he wouldn’t be needing it in the near future. “If he does want to talk he would be here when Chenle asked him to come.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
